The Power of One: Snape's Revenge
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: DiscontinuedAU damn OotP Revised! And still revising In his 7th and final year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter helps Severus Snape get his revenge after an unfortunate event. Goes through all of 7th year! [PLEASE R&R! I suck at summeries]
1. Relief

Title: Snape's Revenge

Author: FawkesnFlame

E-mail: horselover_1296@hotmail.com

Rating: PG (language)

Category: General (for now.....)

Keywords: anything with the name Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Ron Weasley

Summery: Seventh year has come to the trio from Hogwarts. Love is in the air and it's the world's greatest couple that's in love (a.k.a. Harry/Hermione). But there's someone new among the staff. And she knows Snape intimately -- a side that no one else has seen. But she turns out not to be a teacher. What is she doing here and who are all these new people that keep showing up!? Why can't they be left in peace?! And what does Voldemort have to do with it?

Spoilers: PoA

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! If I did, I would be writing book 5 (witch.. Erm, which comes out June 21! WOO HOO!)

^O^

It was a warm and comfortable day on Privet Drive. The Dursleys of Number 4 had left early that morning for a walk, surprisingly, and had left a single being in the house -- one that they didn't trust at all. And that single soul had just woken up.

Harry Potter woke up on the morning of July 31 to an empty house, relishing the feeling of a good night's sleep. Turning over in his bed, he looked at the clock to see that is was 5 a.m.

"Happy birthday to me," he sang softly to himself. 

As he sat up and stretched, a sudden tapping came at the window. Outside were three owls, two tawny and one snowy. The three owls flew into the room, giving a hoot of thanks after he had opened the window. One of the tawny owls was Pidwigeon, his best friend Ron's owl. Harry grabbed the hyper owl from the air, his great seeker skills put to work once more. After taking the letter from the delirious owl's talons, he let it go and watched it fly out of sight. Harry ripped the envelope and read:

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you? Good, I hope. I was 

wondering if you finished the essay for Snape. I know 

that he wants two rolls of parchment but I can only get

one and a half. Help me! Hermione already has four

rolls and she still hasn't finished. Oh well. Send me 

an owl when you finish. Happy Birthday again. Don't let

the Muggles get you down! 

-Ron

p. s. - Hey, Harry. See if the Muggles will let you come 

over next week. Mum already said that it was fine, she loves

you to death anyway -- more than us actually. Let me know.

Send a response with Pig. (With Pig? Harry thought. The 

damn owl already flew away.) Hope to see you soon. Your 

present will come later. (Harry pouted.) Oh, by the way, check

the bottom of the envelope for some "treats" for Dudley. Courtesy 

of the WWW.

  
  


Harry smiled. Same old Ron. Typical Hermione. It was the closeness of the friendship that he cherished the most. Yet they were so easy to predict. Harry shook his head at the thought of his potions homework (Discuss Which Potions are More Readily Used for Harm Than Help), which he had just recently completed, including three pages more than what was required. He could just imagine Snape yelling at someone just for not having two rolls of parchment. Detention! You can scrub the trophies today! 10 points! Blah, blah, blah. Snape desperately wanted the DADA job, but so far he hadn't gotten it. Harry thought that he was better at potions anyway. (He shuddered to think that he had a good thought about Snape.) Next he grabbed the letter from the snowy owl, his own Hedwig, and saw Hermione's small neat handwriting on the letter.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How's it going? Ok, I hope. The Muggles 

aren't that bad I hope. I'm going to be in Diagon Alley next 

week - can I meet you there? (Do you need to ask? Harry thought.) 

I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue, OK? (Fine be me.) I can't wait 

to see you. Oh, by the way, I got you a present (Harry smiled.) and 

I decided to send it with Hedwig. Hope that you like it. 

-Hermione

p. s. - I told Ron that I would meet you in Diagon Alley. 

Oh, and by the way. I forgot to tell you. Lupin is coming 

back as the DADA teacher -for good. See you soon.

  
  


Professor Lupin was coming back! Harry couldn't wait to see the old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again. With these thoughts in mind, Harry saw the package from Hermione on the bed. It was an unusual shaped box, triangular, and Harry's curiosity about what could be in there overwhelmed him. There was a note attached. It said:

This belonged to your mother. Use it wisely. Only to be given from one true love to the other. 

Harry was very confused. Where would Hermione find such a thing? Could Dumbledore have given it to her? He wasn't sure and decided to open it later. Finally, Harry read Sirius' letter, which was also brought by Hedwig.

  
  


Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! How are you doing? How are the Dursleys' 

treating you? (Harry glared at the mention of the Durselys' name.)By the way, the Ministry of Magic cleared my name! They said that you can finally come and live with me. Isn't that great? (Hell yeah!) If you want, I can come to pick you up soon. Send Hedwig with the reply.

-Sirius

  
  


Harry almost began to scream, but restrained himself enough not to wake the neighborhood. He couldn't believe it. Sirius was coming to take him away from the Dursleys. Harry was about to leave the room when he noticed the third owl, also a tawny, carried his school letter. Harry relieved it if it's burden and watched it fly off into the misty morning.

  
  


Dear Mr. Potter,

Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock. A list of books for next year are enclosed. Also, a list of the prefect and Head Boy and Girl announcements will be owled out later.

  
  


Yours sincerely,

Professor M. McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress

  
  


Harry pulled out the list of books that would be needed for his final year at Hogwarts:

  
  


All Seventh -Year Students Will Require:

Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7

By Miranda Goshawk

Rare and Unusual Creatures of the World

By Adrianna Grander

The Inner Eye and other Divinitation Needs

By Cara Trelawney

Advanced Transfiguration

By Mara Connolly

When Good Wizards Go Bad

By Albus Dumbledore

Defense Against the Dark Arts, What to Do When Confronted with Dark Magic

By Remus Lupin 

Remus wrote a book? Harry thought. Well, at least it won't be like 2nd year with Lockhart. That bastard.

The news of who was to be Head Boy and Girl put Harry on pins and needles. Hermione was a shoe-in for Head Girl, but Head Boy was another matter altogether. Harry could easily be Head Boy just as much as Draco Malfoy, Ron, or someone else in their year.

Better not be Malfoy, for all I care, Harry thought as he brushed his flyaway jet black hair.

Harry's emerald green eyes stared back at him from the mirror across from his bed. His glasses lay discarded on the dresser before him, next to his prefect's badge and his wand. Harry had remained prepared after the events in his sixth year. At the final feast last year, there had been a Death Eater attack and Harry, along with other sixth and seventh years, had come to help defend the school. They managed to fight them off, capturing Wormtail in the process. But the summer months were the worst. Dreams and visions plagued him day and night. They showed pain and suffering of both Muggles and wizards alike. And each time, Harry notified Dumbledore of the proceedings. Somehow, Dumbledore had managed to null the rule of no magic during the summer for the 5th years and above. It was a great relief for Harry to know that if he had to, he could use his magic to destroy Voldemort once and for all.


	2. Gone for Good

A/N: Hope that you're enjoying the new and improved Snape's Revenge..... I've got to think up a better title.... *thinks* meh..... I'll letcha know later.......

Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own it.... do own Liz tho..... wish I owned Sirius.... and Remus, of course.....but.... I DON'T! *runs away crying*

  
  


Ch. 2 - Gone for good

  
  


Harry sent Hedwig as soon as he could, and within two days, Sirius' reply came. I'll come for you on the Friday the 5th and then we can go on to Diagon Alley. For the next few days, Harry was on cloud nine. But the Dursleys broke up that good mood.

"Petunia," Uncle Vernon said, "Don't forget that Marge is coming to stay with us on Thursday?"

"W-w-what?" Harry stammered. "Not again." 

"Yes," Uncle Vernon sneered, "again. And no funny stuff, you hear boy? I don't want a repeat of the last time she was here."

The previous time that Aunt Marge was over, Harry had "blown" her up like a balloon. Harry had gotten so scared that he thought that he was going to be expelled from Hogwarts for using magic that he ran away since underage wizards were not allowed to use magic over the holidays. The Ministry of Magic had to pop her and do a few minor memory adjustments. Surprisingly, at least to Harry, he was not expelled because at the time, Sirius Black was on the loose and was thought to be after Harry. They were just grateful that Harry wasn't dead.

"I'm not pretending to go to St. Brutus's again, if that's what you're thinking, " Harry said defiantly.

"Oh yes you will, Boy!" Uncle Vernon said, his face turning a darker shade of purple, if that's possible.

"My Godfather won't let you."

"Oh, and what is this Godfather of your's going to do? Huh? Turn us into toads? Do as I say or it'll be the cupboard again. I'll not have you talk of your . . . abnormality or Godfather in this household. Do you understand?" Uncle Vernon's teeth were bared and a vein was throbbing in his temple.

Harry knew that he was facing defeat. "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good." Uncle Vernon smiled maliciously. "Now get out of my sight."

Harry trudged up the blue carpeted stairs to his bedroom where he began to clean up his room of his school supplies. Thursday came faster than Harry would have liked.

As Uncle Vernon was about to leave, he turned to look at Harry, who had a very small smile on his face. (He was standing at the foot of the stairs)

"What the bloody hell do you think you're smiling at, boy?"

"Nothing," Harry said. Except the thought that Sirius is going to break up this little 'family' gathering, he thought. "Don't forget I'm leaving tomorrow."

"What? What do you mean . . .? Whatever boy. I have no time for idle chatter. I'm leaving!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Dudley, would you like to come with me?"

Dudley just waved his hand good-bye, keeping his eyes glued to the television.

* * *

A few hours later, Uncle Vernon came home with Marge and her bulldog, Ripper (who began to growl at Harry as soon as he was within sight).

"Why hello, Marge," Aunt Petunia said, embracing the large woman.

"Hello, Petunia. Where's my Dudders?"

Dudley walked up to Marge and she engulfed him in an enormous hug. When they pulled away, he had a 20-pound note in his pudgy hand.

Then Marge turned her eyes to Harry. "Still here? I'm surprised that they haven't kicked you out yet. It's very kind of them to keep you in their house."

Harry wasn't sure if he could keep his cool after what she continued to say to him. He began to block out most of what she was saying . . . hearing only bits and pieces of it. 

"Ungrateful child . . . . runty, if you ask me. . . . . Not your fault, dear . . . . can't hold a candle to my Dudders. . . ."

"Boy," Uncle Vernon said. "BOY!"

Harry's attention snapped back.

"Take Marge's things into the guest room. And then . . . ,"Uncle Vernon tried to be as nice as possible as he cleared his throat, "meet us in the kitchen for a nice family meal," he said.

Harry cocked his left eyebrow then shook his head. The Dursleys never ceased to amaze him. Reluctantly, he made his way up the stairs, dragging the large, heavy suitcase. As he passed his room, he saw a small tiger striped cat sitting on his bed.

Liz? Harry thought, starring at the cat's emerald green eyes. The cat meowed softly. 

"You can't stay here, Liz. Aunt Marge is here with her dog, Ripper. He doesn't take to kindly to people like us, " Harry said.

Suddenly, with a small pop, Liz was back in her human form. She was only about 5'3" and slender. Her shoulder length red hair was tied back into a ponytail. She was wearing a pair of Nike gym shoes, faded jeans and a red shirt with a dragon on it. 

"What?" she said, she green eyes sparkling with a amusement. "Do you think I'm scared of a dog? I've been around bigger things than a dog, remember? Horses, dragons, werewolves, obsessed Quidditch players . . . just to name a few."

"Ok, ok," Harry said, laughing. "I get the point. Right now instead of us talking, why don't you help me with Aunt Marge's things? She likes to pack heavily, as you can see."

"Sure, why not. I have nothing better to do anyway," Liz said, heaving the suitcase along with Harry. "Geez! What did she pack? Everything but the kitchen sink?"

"Nah," Harry said. "I think it's just stuff to hurt us with. Remember, she doesn't like our family. But I do think that the kitchen sink is in there somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know."

When they reached the room, they threw the case onto the bed. . . . with much difficulty. 

"Don't forget that Sirius is coming tomorrow,"Harry said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. So is there anyway that we can scare them? I mean are they easily scared?"

"Yeah . . . use the word 'magic' and they freak out," Harry said. "Why?"

"Just wondering . . ." Liz said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

Harry caught on and motioned her to follow him downstairs. "I've got the perfect way to scare them . . ." 

Harry whispered in her ear his plan. She nodded in agreement and followed Harry downstairs to the kitchen for dinner. When they reached the kitchen, Harry cleared his throat. The four of them looked up at the sound to see not one but two people standing in the doorway.

"Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," he said, "this is my sister, Liz, from America."

"What?!" Uncle Vernon said. "You haven't got a sister!"

"You mean those people he calls parents had two children?" Marge said at the same time.

No one could hear Aunt Petunia because she was swearing under her breath and Dudley was staring wide-eyed at Liz.

"Hello,"Liz said politely.

Aunt Petunia fainted. Marge fell off her chair with a loud thud to the floor. Dudley ran, screaming like a girl.

"Get OUT!" Uncle Vernon yelled, his face an ugly shade of magenta.

"Don't worry,"Harry said. "We're leaving in the morning. But right now, we're going to bed. C'mon Liz."

When they arrived in Harry's room, Liz turned back into a cat and both fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next afternoon was nerve racking for Harry. He sat there for hours just talking to Liz and receiving strange looks from Aunt Marge. Finally there was a knock at the door. 

It must be Sirius! Harry thought. 

Harry ran to the front door, trying to be the first one to the door, but Uncle Vernon beat him there. 

"Hello," Sirius said, "Is Harry and Liz Potter here? I was told that they live at No. 4 Privet Dr."

"N-no, they . . ." Uncle Vernon tried to say, but Sirius interrupted him. 

"Harry! Liz!" Sirius shouted. Harry and Liz had just appeared around the corner when Aunt Petunia walked in. 

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" she shouted. 

In a calm voice, Sirius replied, "I am Sirius Black, Harry and Liz's godfather, and I am here to take them home." Sirius tried very hard not to laugh at Aunt Petunia's look of shock.

"S-S-Sirius B-B-Black?" Aunt Petunia stammered, sounding like a snake. "Y- y - you're Harry's godfather?" At that precise moment she fainted to the floor.

"Get out of my house!" Uncle Vernon yelled. 

But at that same moment, Sirius whipped out his wand and said, "I will not until my god children are ready to go. Ready yet, Harry? Liz?" 

"One more minute. I just have to get Hedwig." Harry said, hearing Hedwig screech in the background. Two minutes later, the three of them were off in Sirius new car, a black Impala. Harry never even bothered looking back. 

"That godforsaken hell-hole will never be missed," Liz said.

The three of them just laughed as they drove away.


	3. Lovers Lane or Diagon Alley, take your p...

A/N: I did it! I thought up a better title! This fic is now known as The Power of One: Snape's Revenge. Ok, so it still has the old title in it but I had already promised my friend (who helped think up the title) that I would name it this ..... I just needed to add something of my own to it. I hope that anyone who reads this is enjoying it..... is anyone reading this at all? *crickets chirp* Guess not.... Well, at least I know Jen likes it....... Ok! On to the story!

Disclaimer: Nope... still don't own it.... do own Liz tho..... wish I owned Sirius.... and Remus, of course.....but.... I DON'T! *runs away crying*

  
  


Ch. 3 Lovers Lane

  
  


"Um, Sirius, where are we going?"Harry asked. 

"Don't you remember? We're going to Diagon Alley," Sirius said. "I heard that you were going to meet Hermione and Ron at Florean Fortescue. So I thought that I would drop you off." Sirius paused to look at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "I also heard that you are going steady with her. Is that true?" 

"Y- Yeah, kind of," Harry replied, blushing. 

"Well, she is a nice girl. Tell her that I said hi," Sirius said. 

"Ooooh," Liz said in a sing-song voice. "Harry's got a girlfriend."

"Shut up," Harry said, blushing even more.

"Sure. Don't mind if I do," Liz said returning to cat form.

"Ok . . ." Harry said, returning his attention back to Sirius as the car stopped. "See you soon. I'll meet you back at Quality Quidditch Supplies, alright?" 

"Sure. I've got a few things to take care of, "Sirius said.

Harry walked around Diagon Alley getting his supplies. He got new robes and dress robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions; he then bought his books at Flourish and Blotts for his last year. He met up with the Gryffindor Quidditch team drooling over the new Quidditch supplies. Then he restocked his potion's kit at the Apothecary. Finally he went to meet Hermione.

Harry had just walked out of the Apothecary, when he saw Hermione waiting for him at Florean Fortescue. 

"Hermione!" Harry shouted. 

Hermione turned around at the sound of his voice. "Harry, it's great to see you," Hermione said. 

Harry walked up to her and kissed her. He and Hermione had been going out since last summer when he invited her and Ron to visit his sister in Colorado. Hermione had finally told him about her crush at the Quidditch match between his sister's team (or rather Oliver's team, since he was the Quidditch captain and manager of it; he also played the keeper position there too after leaving Puddlemore United) and Bulgaria.

"How are you?" Hermione asked. 

"Great," Harry replied. "And guess what? Sirius' name has been cleared. No more running away from the Ministry of Magic! Isn't that great?" 

"Really? Oh Harry, that is great news. I'm so happy for you." Hermione knew how badly Harry wanted Sirius' name to be cleared and finally his wish had come true. "How about we get some thing to eat. Ron said that he would meet us here soon, " Hermione said. 

"There he is." Harry said. Ron had just walked out from Flourish and Blotts when they spotted him. Harry waved.

"Hey, Harry, Hermione. How's it going?" Ron said as he walked over. 

"Great," Harry said. "And guess what? Sirius' name was cleared!" 

"Hey. Congratulations, Harry. I bet that makes you happy. What did the Muggles say?" "Yeah, what did they say?" Hermione asked. 

"That's the funny part. Uncle Vernon was really mad that someone came to take me away and Aunt Petunia fainted to the floor. She still thinks that he's dangerous." Harry explained. Both Hermione and Ron laughed. They knew very well that Sirius was not dangerous. 

"Aunt Petunia still couldn't get over that someone was actually related to me," Harry said.

"I could imagine that," Ron said. "They weren't too pleasant when we took you to the Burrow in our second year." 

Harry could remember almost too vividly the events that happened. Dobby, a house elf, had come to warn him not to go to Hogwarts that year because the Chamber of Secrets was to be opened that year. Dobby then broke a whole bowl of chocolate pudding on the floor and Harry was blamed for the incident. Uncle Vernon then had iron bars fitted to Harry's window so that he couldn't get out. That night, Ron came, along with his brothers Fred and George, to take him back to their house. They broke the bars and left with Harry in tow and Uncle Vernon yelling at them. It still gave Harry a good laugh at times.

"Oh, and you want to hear something funny? Aunt Marge came to visit yesterday and somehow Liz managed to get here. I introduced her to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and Aunt Marge at dinner last night. Funny thing is, Aunt Petunia fainted again, Dudley screamed like a girl, and Aunt Marge broke her tail bone falling off the chair."

The two of them burst into hysterics.

"Does that mean Oliver's back, too?" Hermione asked, between bouts of laughter.

"Sure does," said a voice from behind him. "You can talk to him when you guys get to Hogwarts."

The three of them whipped around in their seat to the owner of the voice.

"That's great, Liz," Ron said. "Let's just hope that he doesn't try to coach Gryffindor again. I don't think that anyone could stand it."

  
  


^O^

"Harry," Hermione said. "Did you ever open the birthday present I gave you?"

Harry gave her a look. "What present?"

"The triangular box I sent with Hedwig on your birthday."

"Oi, that one! No. I haven't opened it yet. I'll do that now. Thanks for reminding me."

Harry foraged in his bag, found the package, and held it up. "Here it is!"

"Well? Open it,"Liz said impatiently. "Der! I think that's what presents are for -- opening."

Harry opened the package quickly. Inside was a wizard's hat but it felt like woven water to his hands. 

Can this be? An invisibility cap? he thought with amazement

"Do you like it?" Hermione asked.

"I - I - I love it!" Harry said. "Where did you find it?"

Hermione laughed. "You're starting to sound like Quirrel. But seriously, Dumbledore gave it to me. He thought that it would be a nice birthday present for you. And I see that he was right about that."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry ran to Hermione and gave her a hug. He never knew someone could care so much for him.

"What are you two crying about?" Ron said. "It's just a gift . . . well, I know what you rarely got gifts until we met you but still. Don't get all lovey-dovey on us Ok?"

"I was not crying. I was just opening Hermione's present."

"Hey,"Liz said. "Isn't that Mom's wedding gift to Dad? The last time I saw it was when I was three."

"Really?" Ron said. "So your dad had an invisibility cloak and cap?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Liz said. "Actually, the cloak was passed down from generation to generation on our dad's side. The cap from our mom's. But because I have been living in America so long, everyone lost track of me and they were passed on down to Harry."

"Wow," Ron said.

"Ok," Harry said looking around Diagon Alley and stopping the love feast that was going on. "Where is he?"

Liz gave Harry a look.

"Yes, they know about Sirius, Liz."

"Ok, so then where is he, Mr. Smarty-pants? I'll bet you five galleons that he isn't around here."

"Deal."

"Hey there he is," Harry said, waving to a large black dog. The dog ran up to Harry and sat down. 

"Pay up Liz," Harry said, holding his hands out.

"All right, all right. Here you go."

"Pleasure doing business with you."

Liz threw her hands up in mock defeat. "I give up!"

  
  


^O^ ^O^

"Hey, Sirius," Ron and Hermione said. Sirius barked in reply. 

"C'mon," Harry said, "Let's all get some ice cream."

They walked into Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for sundaes, which they took out in back to the private parlor that was saved for special occasions -- Florean deemed this a special occasion. When they got to their table, Sirius changed back into his human form. 

"Hey!" he said. "How are you?" 

"We're good," they said in unison.

"How have you been Sirius?" Ron asked.

"Better, now that I'm not on the run from the Ministry." 

The five of them sat in silence, enjoying each others company and the cold sweet taste of their sundaes.

"Florean," Hermione shouted a little while later, "Can we have a Daily Prophet?" 

"Sure thing, Hermione," he said. A few minutes later, he handed it to her.

"Look at this! Sirius, you're on the front page!" Hermione said. 

Sirius took the paper and read the article out loud:

Sirius Black, the infamous wizard who was thought to have killed 12 Muggles and one wizard with one curse and who was supposedly to have been in league with You-Know-Who, was released today. In the place of Black, Peter Pettigrew, who was thought to have been killed 17 years ago by Sirius Black, was put into Azkaban. As we have just found out from Peter himself under Veritaserum, he admitted to actually being the one who had cast the curse, killing all those Muggles, which was blamed on a gas explosion. As we all know, the Dementers of Azkaban Prison were not too happy once we had taken Black away, but with a new person to feed on, they didn't give us too much trouble.

Sirius read and reread the article. 

"I guess that it doesn't take long for the news to get around," he finally said. 

Harry stared at the picture of Sirius. "This looks nothing like you," Harry said. 

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're in Azkaban for twelve years," Sirius replied. 

"That had to suck," Liz said

"Yes it did," Sirius replied, smiling. "Well, Harry, we had better get going." 

They soon finished their sundaes, paid for the food and began the long walk back to the Leaky Caldron.

"Bye, guys. I'll see you September 1," Harry shouted as they drove away and into the heavy London traffic.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^

Hope that ya enjoyed the new & improved Snape's Revenge!

~FawkesnFlame and Moony~


End file.
